Nightmares
by jinrishi8
Summary: This is the first story I'm publishing. It contains some cursing. It doesn't contain any fifty shades stuff(I was having trouble finding categories) Sorry. Inbox me if you have any ideas regarding the next chapter :)


I am with Dad. He's teaching me to pick locks. Unlike me, he's too good at this. Finally he asks me to do the same thing. I reluctantly take up the lockpick and try to pick the lock in front of me. It is just a normal door, not a vault door or anything like a vault door. Should be easy. I take some time but finally manage to open the door. I look up at Dad expectantly, but all I receive is a cold stare. He brings his palm forward, asking for the lockpick, I think. I bring my hand up to return it. Unexpectedly he grabs my wrist and punches me in the face, hard. "You could've done better, could've taken less time." He rasps as he hits me again. "I will teach you how to lockpick you maggot" he says but I try to concentrate on my split lip and broken nose both of which are bleeding profusely, He grabs hold of my fist and pries my fingers open and places my fingers on the doorframe "This will teach you how to lockpick, you maggot." I look up at him in horror as he forces the door on my fingers and I cry out…

I bolt up from sleep. "NO!" I cry out. I could feel the sweat falling off my face. The sweat that has now drenched my bed and pillow.

I look at my fingers wondering if they're broken. I clench them into a fist and relax, they seem to be fine. I bury my face in my palms and calm myself and my erratic heartbeat.

 _Shit. Another nightmare._

 _This is the fourth time in a row this week. Maybe I should talk to Foley about this._

Anyway I dismiss it like I do all the other days as I get out of bed and out on some sweats. Outside, the weather seems to be quite nice. I'll probably enjoy my run today.

I head out with music bursting in my ears as I run through Central Park. It's almost six in the morning and the sun's early rays shimmering through the canopy of trees around the path. The air is clean, the traffic quiet and not many people are about. I run past the Cleopatra's needle and toward the Harlem Meer.

By 7:15 I'm back at my suite, having showered and waiting for breakfast and presently getting dressed. As I put on my shirt I'm interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh and skim past the room to the door and open it, not bothering to button up my shirt. It's Ruth, my housekeeper. She's good at her job, does all she's asked to but presently I find her drooling over me. A gesture I don't like. "B-Br-Breakfast's r-r-ready." She stutters and turns red. Ignoring her I reply "Be right there" rather coldly as I shut the door in her face.

Work is monotonous today. I've had to attend 3 business meetings and workout and have my ass kicked by my personal trainer Victor, despite my attempts to knock him out.

 _What would I not give to get away from all this?_

I decide to walk home. It'll give me some alone time which I so desperately miss having.

I head out the office building. It's almost twilight, the sun setting, the sky was painted in an array of colors, pink, orange, yellow and red. The clouds held the promise of a calm, peaceful night, the pale glow of the moon finally beginning to show. I continue down the sidewalk dodging the puddles and the people eyeing me curiously.

 _I'd kill for some beer right now._

My reverie is interrupted by a young lady, who trips and falls down into a puddle, soaking her clothes in the polluted water but the amusing part, she doesn't even bother to get up. But I volunteer to help her. I hurry over to her and clasp her shoulders "Hey, you need some help?" I ask, trying to be polite. She looks up at me, embarrassed, her eyes such an extraordinary color, amber, like pots of melting honey. I am so intrigued by this amber eyed beauty, and for once I think she sees right through me, all my sorrow and suffering.

She blushes as I grab her arm and pull her gently back to her feet, giving me a chance to take her in, and picking out all the small details. She has a small-ish face with a delicately upturned nose and eyes that are too big for her face, eyes that are now focused on me. Her hair is a mess and I resist my urge to brush the hair out of the way of those beautiful eyes. The flush creeps over her skin once again as I think of something to say.

"T-Thanks." She mutters nervously, breaking the silence.

"No problem." I respond coolly. Her eyes examine my face and all of a sudden she freezes and her eyes widen.

"You're-"

"Alexander Knight," I complete the sentence for her.

She was rendered speechless for a second by the revelation as her jaw drops just listening to my name. I like this girl already. I know what she's thinking: _Alex Knight, helped me of all people. Damn! I must be so special._ I try to hide my smile as the thought enters my mind. She steals a quick glance at her watch.

"Oh crap, I'm so dead if I'm not on time!" She mumbles.

That catches me off guard. Shit. When did I suddenly become this bad at reading people? And since when did girls start caring more about being on time than me?

Interesting, but I don't like this 'BEING ON TIME' thing going on.

"I could help you get there…" I trail off "…wherever you need to go." I add with a grin.

"It's all right, I'll just…"

As far as my understanding of the female creature goes, she's probably thinking of some excuse not to come with me,

 _Most girls would kill for a walk with me._

But she isn't obviously 'most girls' or anything like it and that makes me curious. I fell strangely amused but intrigued at the same time. I really want to get to know her.

"I insist" I finally get it out of my system with my second most charming smile, and it doesn't fail to deliver.

"Fine." She finally gives in.

I chuckle as I feel things coming my way, she stares at me through narrowed lids "What?" She hisses.

Her edgy tone makes me want to laugh. "I won't bite." I respond and she shoots me a fiery glare, making me rethink my words another cold glare comes my way making me rethink my words "…Unless you want me to." I retort.

I turn my attention to her soaking clothes, she needs to change or she'll get sick. As I examine her, some unwelcome thoughts enter my mind, but I dismiss them instantly.

We walk down the sidewalk together. I try to strike up a little conversation just to make the time go by. "So…" I start.

"So?" She responds, but she sure as hell won't make this easy for me.

 _Well, game on Miss._

"So what do I call you?" I croak, thinking this a good question.

"My name is Michelle Hunter, but people call me Ellie." She explains.

"And where am I accompanying you to?" I question, my eyebrows raised.

"The Retox club. I work as a bartender there." She declares. "And why are you out tonight, Mr Knight?" She questions me back.

"I just wanted some time off my busy schedule, so I thought that maybe I'll head to a bar and I was on my way when I met you Miss Hunter." I answer.

"Oh." That's all I get for my reply. Oh.

The Retox she said? It's one of NYC's best clubs and I've been there countless times, but I don't remember seeing her there.

And nothing else is said for the rest of the journey.

Michelle hurries inside the nightclub while I wait in the queue outside. I can hear the music blaring as I stand in line. Damn. It's like Antarctica out here, but I am close to the front of the line. I wrap my arms around myself and move forward, past the muscular bouncer, enthusiastically showing me in. With a wave of my hand I dismiss him. Once inside, my eyes have to adjust to the dimly lit interior of the nightclub. It's very crowded today, but what was I expecting.

I stride down the lobby, past some teenagers making out. In the distance I can see the multi-colored dance floor and the dancing sweaty bodies grinding with the beat. I make my way to the bar and I perch myself quickly on one of the barstools. Michelle has changed her clothes and is drying a glass against her black apron. I clear my throat to grab her attention and she looks up at me.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have an Orgasm. Please." I say with a smirk.

She's taken aback by my request, she just stares across the bar at me "A…a…what?"

"An ORGASM." I emphasise each syllable of the word. "You know. The cocktail. Coffee, liquor, amaretto…" I let my words tail off. I bring up my index finger and hide my smile under it, I'm so amused at her confusion. "All right, I'll go easy on you. Just give me a vodka, stirred."

She snaps out of it "No, no, no. It's okay. I'm just…a little dazed. Do you still want it?"

"It?"

"The Orgasm?" She blushes as she says it.

 _Now, that's a good girl._

"A coffee fan huh, Mr Knight?" She asks.

"No, I just happen to like the taste of the cocktail." I mutter stiffly.

"Oh!" Her face falls, but she shrugs it off as she sets on preparing the cocktail. I examine her as she does so, she's almost dancing to the beat. I smile at this as she slides the cocktail toward me. Jeez. That was quick. I pull it towards me and I take a sip. It's too good. I finish my drink and pull my charge card out. "On me" She utters. She's so brave _and_ so stupid.

"No I couldn't." I say quickly pushing the card toward her. She takes a step away.

"On me and I won't take a no."

I reluctantly slide the card back into my pockets as I contemplate my next words. "Let me make this up to you." I declare "Let me buy you a drink?" "Okay" She purrs.

"Let's start with a shot a' right?" I add after some time. And she sets off finding some shot glasses, puts them on the table before us and pours some vodka in both the glasses. I picked up my glass. "Cheers" I bellowed. And with a clink of the glasses, I downed the drink in, wincing slightly at the liquid burning my throat. I shrug the burning sensation off as I try and recover. "Another one?" I coughed.

I downed one, then two, then three, then four, then five, and six…

Finally I snatched the bottle off of her and drank it all. I begin to feel a little nauseous. My head's spinning around, I can't see clearly, and I'm a little shaky from all that drinking, I almost fall down, face first into the stairs but I steady myself at the last moment. "Shit, I'm still a touch drunk" I murmur, but that's just me. "A touch?" Miss Hunter arches an eyebrow, amused.

"LET'S GET OUTTA THIS SHITHOLE!" I yell. Why did I drink so much?

Her face seemed to light up just as I said that. She eagerly sets off to find another bartender and when she finds one, she coaxes him to cover her shift. She helps me out the nightclub. She's trying to get a cab and I'm in her arms, she's helping me stand. I glance at her anxiously. _Shit_. I'm going to be sick. My stomach heaves and I vomit on the pavement.

"Ugh! Jesus Alex." She jumps back in disgust but quickly recovers and ushers me to the flower pot near the parking lot.

"I'm fine." I shrug her off but I fail to keep my balance and I tumble down gloriously on the cold, hard pavement beneath. I try to get back on my feet but I dismiss the idea, I feel so peaceful lying on this cold concrete pavement. I close my eyes to get some rest.

"GET UP!" she howls and my eyes blow wide open.

"No, I want to stay here." I squeak, curling myself into a ball.

She marches near me and takes me by the arm "Come on now. Get up already!" She barks another order as she tugs at my arm. Jeez. She's strong for a woman. And for a second I feel as if my arm would come out of its socket, thankfully it doesn't.

I oblige, with great reluctance and she hoists me up to my feet. "I guess we're even now." She quips, smiling at me. My head is starting to swim now, everything is so fuzzy. I can feel myself fading. The last thing I can utter before I pass out is: "Here we go again!"


End file.
